Zoids: Nana's adventure
by Nana Cloud
Summary: Some girl that looks alot like Bit steals Leena's purse. Will this end in chaos? (Stupied summery I know, please read it)
1. Default Chapter

Zoids: New serious. Life as we know shore has changed now my friend.  
  
Episode 1. Little thief  
  
A young blond headed girl walked down the streets of a very big city. She walked up behind everyone and very quickly pulls out their wallets. She walks away without any one noticing. "Charity. You've gotta love it." She said as she pulled her cap down so no one can notice her. She walks down town and sits down with a group of homeless people. An old man sits next to her.  
  
"Hey kid, have spare bread?" he asked. "Sorry. Don't have any. I only have beer." She said. "How much." He asked. "20. Not enough to buy anything. Sorry." She said. He noticed that she keeps staring at a photo of a little boy. "Who is the kid."? He asked. "Family." She said. "Is he still alive?"  
  
"Yeah. What's it to you." She said then got up. "You running from the Backdraft group?" he asked. "What's it to you?" she repeated. "You have really strong eyes. Kind as well, someone like you must can't fall down to their control. I'm guessing they've done something to you." He said. She sat back down. "The boy in the picture is my baby brother. They assaulted him. He nearly died. Huh, I feel so."  
  
"Helpless? Vengeful? Angry?" He tried to finish. "All of the above." She said then got up and walked away.  
  
She went over to the next block, her cap covering her face, along with sunglasses and her hand in her coat pockets. She looked around and saw a red head put down her purse. The girl smiled and walked down the street and while the red head wasn't looking she snacked it and tugged it in her coat. "Another giver of charity. Gotta love it."  
  
Leena Toros when over to grab her purse she noticed it was stolen. "Ahh." She looks around. "All right. Feds up, who did it?" she said. The girl ran as soon as she heard her scream. Leena sees her running so she figured out it was she. "Come back here you lousy thief!" she said as she started chasing her. The girl despaired into the crowd. Leena lost her. "I'm going to tell the others." She said as turned around.  
  
The girl ran down the streets and stopped at the car mechanic store. She to a minute to catch her breath until someone pulled her up from behind. Brad pulled on the back of her shirt collar and she was dangling in the air. Leena's purse fell out of her coat. "So you're the kid that stole Leena's purse?" he said as she queered. "The name is Nana. Now drop me." She said as she tried to lay a punch on him but couldn't.  
  
"The police station is right around the corner. I could just drop you off there." She said. "In your dreams." She said then she bit him. He dropped her and she tried to run but he grabbed her ankle and now she was dangling upside down. "How did this happen?" she wined. "I don't want to go to jail. It's not fun there. And I'm only thirteen."  
  
He glared at her. "Is it me, or does she sound like Bit?" He thought. She kept struggling. "Put me down!" she kept yelling. Then he let go, letting her fall on the ground. Nana sat up, glaring at him.  
  
"Mean old bully." She mumbled and she got up. She gave Brad Leena's purse. "Take it back." She said then ran away. 


	2. It's a hard life

Episode 2. So we meet again.  
  
Nana runs through the streets, like her very life depended on it. She runs to an apartment building, and gets into the elevator. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.  
  
'Ahh man, that was close. I didn't think I would get out of that one. That was the first time I've ever got caught.' She looked down at her feet and thought of that guy that caught her stealing. Closing her eyes she saw that guy in her head. 'Something about him seems so familiar.'  
  
She gets out of the elevator and walks down until she got to room 203. She walks in and smiles when she sees her mother sleeping on the couch. Nana walks up and placed a kiss on the cheek and covers her mother with a blanket. 'Hey got drunk again, mom.'  
  
She walks away and goes into another room. A little boy was sleeping on his back. He was pale and takes very deep breaths. She walks in and pulled the covers over till it covered him to his neck, now he looks just like a head. 'Keep warm baby brother.' She takes off the cloth off his forehead and places the back of her hand on it.  
  
'It hasn't come down.' Nana thought as she put the wet cloth in a boll that was besides his bed, which had ice water in it. She pulls it out and rung out the cloth. She places it back on the boy's forehead and a tear runs down her cheek. "I promise, you'll get better. I'll make you better. Somehow I will"  
  
Tears ran down her cheek and she started to sob. She turned around and left the room. Closing the door she also whipped away her tears.  
  
Now she starts to her moaning, not here in her baby brother's room, but from where her mother was sleeping. She walks over and smiles to sees her mother getting up from sleep. "Morning mother of the year." She joked. "Why aren't you at school?" she asked.  
  
"Don't fell like going today that why" Nana said as she got her mom a cup of coffee. Mrs. Cloud mom rubbed her head. "Sorry baby, but you're not going to make anything out of yourself, if you don't go to school."  
  
"Are you started to give a lecture? Boy that was a new one."  
  
"Did you check on your brother?" She said as she got off the couch.  
  
"Yeah mom, his fever still hasn't gone down." Nana gave her the mug. Her mother took it and sat back on the couch. "Good news I got a job." Nana sat down with a mug of her own. "You got a job? Where? When? How?  
  
Her mother just smiled and laid back. "Mom! Tell me! I need to know these things ok." "I'm working at that restaurant that opened up last Friday. So you can stop working as a mover. You can go to school again. Also you can start hang out with your friends again. The friend that you hanged out with before your father left us."  
  
"With Mike in his condition? I think not!" Nana got up, away from her mom. "Minimum wage is not going to pay for Mike's operation! Am I the only one that care's that he's going to die and there is nothing we can do about it?" She got her coat and ran out of the apartment and to the elevator. "Nana!" her mother called after her but Nana was already in the elevator.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Crossing the street Nana walked to her job. When she did she saw the red head that purse she stole, and she saw her. "Hey! It's you, you little thief!" Leena said and Nana started running. Once again Nana was running for her freedom.  
  
When she turned the corner she bumped into the guy that captured her then fell into her butt. "Hey it's you." Brad said as Nana started to get up and try to run away until Brad put his arm around her wait and lifted her off her feet.  
  
Leena comes in and Nana struggled to get away. "Let go of me you son of a bitch!" Nana swore. "What are you trying to pull? Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused? You better start taking some responsibility!" Leena said as she pointed her finger at Nana.  
  
"No thanks old hag! Now let go!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"  
  
"Can't hear? I got something for you in my pocket, it's a BREATH MINT!"  
  
Leena was ready to strangle the kid but Jamie hold her back. "Come down Leena she's just a kid."  
  
"So what's your point?" Leena said looking back  
  
Jamie got a good look at the kid, she looked familiar to him. Jamie holds Nana's chin in his hand and examined her. "Have we met? You look so familiar." He asked. "I've never seen you before in my life! Now get your friend to release me!" Nana demanded and starts squirming again.  
  
"Not until you apologize to me for steeling my purse." Leena said. "For get it! Let me go! I mean it." She kicked Leena in the stomach and squirmed out of Brad's arms and started to run away. She ran towards the sub and ran down the stairs and lost Leena, Brad and Jamie in the crowed.  
  
When Nana starts to think she's safe someone pulls Nana into the shadows. They slammed her into a wall and she slid down on her butt. She looks up to see three older guys. "So bran, you got my money?" the one standing in the middle said.  
  
Nana pulls out her wallet and gives him $150. "There Tiger you got your money now I'm leaving." She said as she started to get up but the two others guys grabbed two of her other arms and slammed her back into the wall.  
  
"What now! I gave you the money I owed you, down to every single penny. What's the problem now?"  
  
He smirked at her as she growled at him. "Come on kid, we've been friends two months right? I've done something for you, I found you the ten best medical doctors and you gave me $150. Now you have to do something for me." He said as he lean closer.  
  
"You see were going to do a heist and we need someone to distracted the guards. So you use your female intuition to keep them.how do I say this.um.. occupied while we get the dough. Understand?  
  
"I'm a pickpocket, not an entertainer!" She used her legs to kick him in the gut and pushed him off. He got back up and slapped her hard across the face. She glared back at him  
  
"You're stubborn bran, you know that. Well if you smart you'll cooperate or let's just say I know where your family is." Tiger said as he grabs her by the hair. She looked back at him with fear.  
  
"Let her go baldly locks!" Someone yelled from behind. The four looked back to see a young woman standing there. She had red hair and green eyes and wore a red and black dress. She walked up, her arms still crossed. "You boy's sure are gentlemen, you don't even know how to treat a woman."  
  
Tiger got out a pocket knife and held it to Nana's neck. "Your walking on thin ice cow girl. This little bran belongs to me." He said as he draws a little blood from Nana's neck. Nana closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"You filthy scum." The mysterious woman said as open her eyes. The man looked at her in fear this time. Just by looking into her eyes he became afraid of her.  
  
"Fine." He said as he grabbed Nana by the collar. "Take the bran." And he threw her at the mysterious woman. Nana used her arms to push her upper part off the ground but she was in pain from when those boys slammed her into the wall twice. The mysterious woman gave Nana and hand and helped her stood.  
  
"Thanks." Nana said and took off. The mysterious woman just watches Nana take off. 


End file.
